LOZ Skyward Sword: Demon's Little Bird Chp1
by CyberGeekFairy
Summary: We all know what happens in Skyward Sword. A tornado hits and Zelda falls to the surface bellow. But what if i told you that this story isn't quite like the others. What if instead of Zelda falling Link does. And what if i told you that he had more ower in him then most would realize. (The cover photo was made by Crystal-Paradox)


_** .:Chapter 1:.**_

**_He Isn't Hylia!_**

It was the greatest moment in his entire life. He had not only beaten Groose and gained the ability to advance in his studies towards becoming a knight, but he also gets to hang out with his crush, Zelda.

He and Zelda flew through the sky on their loftwings. Link felt so amazing, internally wishing to stay like this forever.

"...Link? Hey, Link!" Zelda called out to Link. "Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together… I'll always remember this."

"It really was wonderful." Link smiled at her and Zelda smiled back.

"You know… Link… There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" Zelda was cut off by a flash of light. Both Link and Zelda looked over to see a tornado coming right at them. Link quickly got in front of Zelda, shielding her from the violent winds.

"Zelda! Fly back - quickly!" He called out to her.

Zelda did as she was told and quickly flew back, barely managing to escape the tornado. When she looked back, she saw Link and his loftwing struggling to escape.

"Zelda, just go! I can make it. I promise!" Zelda felt her heart sink, praying to the goddess to keep Link safe. Her prayer could not be answered though, as the horrid winds tore Link and his loftwing from the heavens and sucked them down to the surface below.

She screamed and flew back to save Link but was swiftly thrown back, causing her to go unconscious. Her loftwing flew to her and snatched her before she, too, fell to the surface world.

Link watched as he was thrown from his bird and as his home grew smaller and smaller. He felt the winds tearing at him, cutting at him, and he felt the tears sting his eyes. Slowly, he closed his eyes.

He wished desperately that he could fly back up there and be reunited with Zelda and with the sky that he knew so well. He could understand now what a baby bird felt like when they fell from their nest because he, too, was falling… Falling down and down, away from the nest and everything he had grown to know...

"Help me please..." He begged within his mind, sending out a prayer for the goddess. To save him. To wake him from this nightmare. Or… at least to make his suffering end quickly.

He didn't want to suffer any longer.

He was about to cry out to the goddess and beg her to end it but, he went unconscious and just before he could hit the ground something caught him.

**_~~ Ghirahim's POV ~~_**

I got some thing… It's blond, that's for sure, but… not the Goddess reborn. This small child had fallen from the sky just like I had intended but… I was truly going after that Goddess. Hylia was still safe in her perch while this… this thing was here, in my arms, bleeding all over my fabulous garments.

Ugh, what a waste of air he is. Although, true, he looked handsome and fair, but I had no use for the boy at this point. You see I prefered women not to mention carefully handpicked women for my fabulous harem. While it was true this boy was fair and handsome and would be a great slave if broken properly but, what true use would he have other than to just sit there.

I was quite tempted to seal the boy away to see if maybe we could keep him for entertainment. Maybe give him singing and dancing lessons and maybe teach him how to use instruments. But….something stopped me. Some thing on his hand. Glowing of sorts.

Now what could this be that I, the Fabulous Demon lord Ghirahim, pluck from the sky? Upon closer inspection I found...the Triforce. It was glowing on that small hand of his. I chuckled at this

"How cute I captured her chosen hero. What should I do with you little bird? Seems you strayed too close to the edge of the Goddess' nest."

I gently held him in the air using my magic as I walked for the spot my master was sealed. Every step I took caused the black aura that surrounded the area to throb and glow. "How delicious. You are certainly going to prove useful….but it seems not useful enough in this state." when I looked closer at his hand I noticed that the triforce did not glow as brightly as it should have.

Maybe reviving my master would take more work than I was hoping for. I thought for a minute there it would simply take maybe this boy's soul to revive him but. But what was needed of me?

I thought for what felt like hours but were mere seconds and I simply could not think of a feasible plan of action except to take this boy back to my and my master's clans where maybe I could think better...and get this boy in some new clothes because oh dear this child reeked of mortal's blood and sweat.

I sat at my desk in my personal library. A glass of wine in one hand and a knife in the other. Before me was a stone altar with the Goddess' chosen hero laying upon it. "What do I do with you child." it was perplexing. What use did the boy have? At this point i might as well perform a purification ritual and sacrifice the child to my master.

I sighed and looked down at a book I had on my desk. It had every spell in there and I hopped to find one that could prove useful. One spell caught my eye. It was a spell used to condition a person to become the slave of the spell caster.

"Hmmmm….this spell….I like it….oh but what use does it have to me?" I huffed. This was aggravating.

"Come now there must be some use to the boy!" I cried out in a fit of rage. Just then though….just then, a plan formed in my mind. Yes…..yes. I stood up quickly and put down my knife. I then walked off to the hallway "I will be off to find a few things." I told my guards who nodded. I smirked and walked down the hallway and with a snap of my fingers I was gone.

I reappeared inside a dungeon and inside I could sense the little Goddess. I would have gone to her but really i was here to figure out how to properly purify the hero and make him stronger. If i was going to enslave the child and enact my plan I would need a strong and dependable slave.

Huffing I walked about looking for every little clue I could find. I must have spent hours in there because the Goddess was already in the last room. I huffed and made my way there hoping that maybe i could get some sort of ideas or maybe some information.

I snuck my way inside and hid behind a column. I then stood there and watched as the Goddess prayed. Hmff nothing interesting here. It was so boring just standing there watching this child pray.

I then silently stalked the room trying to find any clues. Oh how i wished to grab the child but that wouldn't be any fun. I wanted to break the Goddess before I killed her. After some time i huffed and looked at the little Goddess herself and sighed loudly "Oh come now you must be more interesting than this."

I laughed as she stood up and turned around quickly "Who are you!?" she said as she drew a sword from it's sheath. I could feel a great power from this blade she held. None the less this action made me angry "Did you really just draw your sword?"

I laughed "Foolish girl."

I snapped my fingers and I was behind her "I did not come to play around i merely came here for precious information." She glared at me seemingly not in the mood "That sword. Tell me about it." i demanded. The girl slashed the sword at me and i moved out of the way easily.

"This sword is the master sword and it was designed to kill evil demons like you." she said growling. I chuckled "Oh my and should the Goddess really be wielding such a blade? If my memory serves it was meant for the hand of the hero alone. How did you happen upon this blade?"

She huffed "It seems that there is no need for a hero." she lied. I laughed. "So she is trying to protect the boy. How cute. Let's delve deeper into this sad little tale."

"So who did you loose my little baby bird? Is it that boy I have in my custody?" with those words she froze and i could see the hints of tears in her eyes. "Oh so it is the child. Oh how delicious." i snapped my fingers and we were both seated in chairs with a little tea table in the middle. little pastries and some tea was placed on the table by two demoness servants.

"Tell me more child." I demanded as I sipped some tea from my cup. The girl looked perplexed and even looked to me as if I had gone mad "Oh don't look at me like that. I had no intentions of fighting. Now tell me what is the relationship you two had?"

She looked down most likely wondering whether or not she should say anything. She then laid down the sword and sighed "His name is Link and we have known each other since we were both very little. We both stayed at the academy to train as sky knights. Today was a very important festival. Link won a special race and...we flew together on our mounts called loftwings to celebrate. Right about now he would be able to advance in his studies but…...while we where out a tornado hit and…..he fell."

The child began to sob bitterly at these memories. I smirked "Oh you poor thing. Losing the boy must be hard. It seems there is no sign of him either so you had to be given the sword in order to survive." I surmised. My suspicions were proven true as she nodded her head "Yes. The spirit in the sword told me that Link was….was dead and that the chances of him surviving were impossible."

I chuckled "But he is in my custody which means she was incorrect. You need to find smarter allies my dear or you will never win this little game."

She looked to me with a little glimmer of hope "May I see Link?" she begged through little hiccups. I chuckled. I saw no reason for why not "Why yes you may my dear but i must warn you he is in a deep state of slumber and will not hear you." i said as i snapped my fingers. In my hand appeared a mirror and i gave it to the girl. She held it as i moved my finger in circles about the mirror's face.

It took only a couple seconds for the mirror to reveal the sleeping boy. Zelda gasped and quickly covered her mouth with a trembling hand. "Link." she said as she trailed a finger down the mirror "Oh Link i'm so sorry I didn't come to get you." she sobbed once more and held the mirror close. I smiled viciously. This was turning out to be even more fun than I thought "You seem to miss your friend terribly." with a smirk I snapped my fingers and suddenly the boy began screaming and crying. small cuts appeared on his body and blood began to slowly roll down his face from his eyes and nose and even his mouth.

The little Goddess cried out and screamed "No Link!" she began sobbing harder "Stop it please!" she begged. I just laughed and watched as the boy began to sob hard and gasp for air in the process.

"You know I would most love to draw out both your suffering. Infact I think it would be best that he become my servant instead of yours." I took the mirror and began chanting and moving my hand over the mirror. It took only seconds for a dark magic to slowly tie the boy down and begin to enter his mind through his pointy little ears causing them to bleed profusely.

"Stop it what are you doing!" the girl cried rather shrilly I may add. I just laughed "I am making the boy my eternal servant. He will no longer be that brave soul you once knew so well. He will become my servant. A servant who fears every little thing but will listen to his master no matter what. In other words I am breaking him both mind and body."

She sobbed as she watched on. I could tell she could not look away from the gruesome sight. I stood and grabbed the sword "I have enjoyed this little talk we had. I hope when we see each other next you will have gained most of your memory, Hylia." I snapped my fingers and was gone in seconds. I left the mirror with the girl hoping that this would easily cause her anguish.

Instead of heading back to the boy I decided to head for the base camp of those ugly looking demons I ordered about. They were currently rushing about like little ants as they scrambled to get some sort of woman in a cell. One by one they were cut down and each and every time it made me laugh harder and harder. "So who do we have here?" I asked as I went up to the woman.

She glared at me and suddenly I realized who it was "Oh how nice to see you again. Impa."

"You! What are you doing here and why do you carry the sacred blade!?" she demanded. I scoffed and flipped my hair out of my face "I stole it from the hands of the Goddess after she and I had a little chat. I don't have her with me if that is what you are wondering. The sword is for the hero whom I managed to snag." I smirked as she went wide eyed.

"What have you done to him!?"

I Laughed "The boy is being conditioned to be my slave at this very moment," I used magic on a mirror that I materialized and I handed it to Impa who covered her mouth at the sight of the writhing, sobbing, begging, mess of a hero, "he suffers greatly by my hands and will soon follow my every command. Now go little servant of the Goddess. Go back to her majesty. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

I snapped my fingers and the mirror was gone. Impa looked at me with some sort of disgusted look on her already disgusting face "How dare you!"

"How dare I what? You and I both know that either way the boy is being used whether or not it be by my hands or yours he would still be just a slave boy!" I said. With that the demons around me laughed as I did.

"You filthy beast. WE would not have treated the boy so poorly." she hissed at me. I scoffed "The pain he would have suffered would have been mental more than physical. But it would have been one in the same. So do not make yourself so high and mighty. He suffers but will soon become a slave of mine. There is nothing that can ever change this fact and you know it to be true."

She growled lowly at me "At least he would have had a choice and would have served the Goddess of his own free will and love. You merely force him into servitude and serving you will be like a drug no one can escape from. You cruel demon."

I laughed harder "So be it. Like a drug I will bind him in my grasp. Every time he tries to get away I draw him in. We are both bound by the red string of fate and his blood will run down this thread and into the pool of everlasting servitude. Just try to stop it from happening. And if I were to die the spell will live on and the boy will suffer unimaginable anguish."

"That is something we sadly must risk." she said.

"Oh just leave you Goddess serving DOG!" I growled. I was done with this silly and useless banter.

"Gladly." she hissed. In a puff of smoke she disappeared and I stood there in disgust. I stood for a few minutes thinking but then realized what I came here for "No one is to harm either that woman or the Goddess. Doing so will only elicit my wrath and your demise." I growled.

Those little demons scattered away and my foul mood became a little less foul. I chuckled and with a nasty smirk I turned around and began to make my way to some shade. But when I got to the shade I found one of my beautiful concubines just sitting there provocatively.

I looked at her dumbfounded "What in the world are you doing here? You should be with your sisters not here." I said. She giggled "The hero is ready master." she said provocatively. My mood lightened and I smiled brightly "Oh how wonderful."

I took her up in one arm and kissed her roughly and snapped my fingers. My filthy little demoness moaned and moved to make things a little more….fun. But I was in no mood so I dropped her off with her equally filthy sisters then made my way for my library.

When I got to my library I found the boy surrounded by demons and being tended to. He was being given a blood transfusion spell and dressed in new clothes.

The clothes he was being put in where winter clothes. It had a thick hood connected to a tunic. The tunic was thick and was covered in a nice pretty red.

This tunic was covered in beautiful designs that were sewn into the outfit. It was absolutely amazing and fit the boy well. He wore thick form fitting grey pants and a set of boots with fur on it.

The last thing to top off the outfit was a special cloth that would be used to cover his mouth and nose so as to keep away prying eyes and cold. It had a delicate design and just showed the boys beauty and power. Truly fit for any servant who serves the Goddess and a demon lord.

With a smile I walked over and stood there watching the transfusion spell being completed. The boy was in a deep sleep but any second now I could wake him up. I waited though. Looking upon the sleeping child I could see the makings of a very good slave.

"Master, it grows dark out. Would you like for us to send your dinner to your room?" a little demon maid asked of me. I smiled and nodded "Yes and while you are at it please lock my girls in their cells."

"Very well my master." she bowed and waddled away. I watched her then looked to the boy. "I guess I should wake him up now." I thought. Just as I thought this the chanting had stopped and the demons walked away.

I smiled and chuckled aloud "Wake up sleepy head."

**_~~ End Chapter 1 ~~_**


End file.
